Myth
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: A look into the far future. Kinda strange.


_Myth _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that you may have heard of before.

Prompt: A discussion about what would still be on Earth after a few million years, like things made with plastic and such.

Pairings: Several implied.

This is weird, I am aware of that. And I know I should be updating _Dog Days of August_, but this little story brought a big ol' baseball bat with it, demanding to be written. And I tend to listen to things that carry big ol' baseball bats with them. So, here we go.

Theelua Azet wAn was digging up an old burial ground. She knew it would displease T'kjfa'q, but she would starve if she couldn't find Things Of Value soon. Long ago she found that no one would hire one as repulsive as her. She did not look like the rest of Pod 2346791. She instead looked like one of the Kindly Ones, the creatures that came before the Pods. She did not have rusruple fur, or yink eyes, or antennae, or anything like that. No, she was furless, ankar-less, antennae-less, spike-less, and had ghost eyes.

She was a monster, she knew that, and she was Sponsor-less as well. She had no one. Her only refuge was the burial grounds, which she was now forced to dig up to survive. She paused in her search, picking up an odd looking object. It was a strange color and glowed with a near blinding light. It was coiled and thin, like a snorm, but was not moving, so it was either dead or not a snorm. It was also the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her seven Uhandan cycles on Terra.

Theelua weighed it with her hands. It had a surprising weight, for such a slim object. She suddenly heard voices around her. They, the voices, were not the Suy'treio'pk, as she might have feared, but voices of the Kindly Ones, she knew instinctively. She saw them, closing in on her, those barbarians she should fear, yet she was not afraid. She saw a pretty Kindly One, with black forefur and eyes an odd, unknown shade of blindigo. She had the slim object, which had brought on these strange visions, on a hook near her yerp. The Kindly One stared at her, smiling like a Yerwqut might smile at her Iohzax. The Kindly One opened her lower orifice to speak, instead of her antennae.

"Greetings, Theelua Azet wAn of Pod 2346791, located on Terra. It has been long since we have met, or, if this is the first time you are seeing this, we have not yet met, which is a shame, since you are such a fascinating child," she paused, as if contemplating her next drords, "but, to stay on topic, my name is Diana of Themyscara, located on Earth, now known as Terra. You are actually Noelle Wayne, born May 5, 2049, pre-Pod era. You are the daughter of the "god" Tab'Enyaw'Ecurb. No, you are not dreaming this. You are not hallucinating, nor are you unconscious. You are not Theelua Azet wAn, nor are you a Pod, nor were you born Ariasa 56, 34567. You are Noelle. Remember."

At that last decibel, she does. She is Noelle Wayne, a twenty-one year old Criminal Justice major at Gotham University. She fell in love with, and fell into the trap of, a madman known only as Q. She was his guinea pig, his little experimental game, his test subject for his greatest creation: a time machine. She remembers men in odd clothes coming in, like catsuits crossed with monk robes, if such a combination was possible, and in impossible colors as well. They were the Pod, the monstrous creatures Q was trying to lure to Earth with his great prize. They kidnapped her after deeming her suitable experimental material. They brainwashed her, and, after finding her not as suitable as they once thought, they wiped her mind and left her in one of their cities to die, knowing none of their kind would take her in.

Noelle stood, feeling rage, no, hate, no, something even darker and more deadly than that. The Pod would pay for what they did to her. She would make sure of it. But first, to steal a time machine. . . .

Yes, that was really f*cked up, but it was interesting to write. And, yes, Noelle is Batman's daughter. Can you see the resemblance?

Read and review.

Word count according to Microsoft Word 2007: 754.


End file.
